


Check My Instagram

by Maki_Jss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Jss/pseuds/Maki_Jss
Summary: Seungyoun is a coward, and Wooseok knows that. Seungyoun likes Wooseok, and Wooseok also knows that.It's based on the current d*sband situation but it's totally bubbly fluff in this fic. So hope you enjoy it. >.<
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Check My Instagram

Check my Instagram

"I just posted two videos on Instagram, am I good?"

Seungyoun checks his cellphone during practice break and sees this message from Wooseok. He giggles as he imagines Wooseok's cheering expression on the other side of the phone, which must be very proud and cute.

"I'm in the middle of dance practice, will talk to you later," Seungyoun replies quickly and then opens his Instagram and enters "w-o-o" in the search bar. The first user—woo.ddadda—is Wooseok.

Seungyoun asked him before why that he didn't follow anyone, and the Wooseok answered it was his agency's requirement. So to avoid further problems, Seungyoun didn't follow him either but would enter his ID manually whenever he wanted to check Wooseok's whereabouts.

Well, Wooseok just posted two almost identical videos with him being cute… Seungyoun looks at his cellphone and smiles. However, he can't deny how cute Wooseok is by just doing the bare minimum, i.e., looking into the camera and doing nothing. It's so sweet to the point that he wants to hug him immediately. But being a coward as he is, he would only imagine it for now.

Seungyoun goes back to his dancing practice. In fact, he hasn't come back to Yuehua for a while, especially to this signature practice room with one side of the wall painted orange. This space contains a lot of memories from when he was very young, and with different teammates. When he came back again yesterday, he actually felt a little unfamiliar because he was used to the practice room at Swing with his new members from X1. And he thought that he would never come back to this room in Yuehua, at least for the next five years.

However, now as he thinks about it, everything about X1 was just like a dream. At the end of the day, nothing has changed. Once again, he can post whatever he wants on Instagram at ungodly hours, wake up whenever he wants and drive to the company to either dance or make music. And when he arrives home late at night, his mom would prepare some light snacks for him before bed.

Wait, there is one thing that has changed for him—he has met Kim Wooseok. 

Since then, one part of his life seems to have changed forever, as the butterflies in his stomach will fly whenever he thinks about this beautiful man, who is, now, his ex-teammate?

It is almost midnight when Seungyoun ends the dancing practice. He goes to the parking lot and sticks his phone on the holder in his car. As soon as the Bluetooth is connected, _Flash_ immediately plays inside the small space.

_ Damn it, stop _ . Seungyoun pauses the song on the screen almost instinctively. Why is the new technology so smart? He complains. He doesn't want to listen to the songs by X1 now because they make him sad, but why does his cellphone think that he wants to?

Seungyoun smiles bitterly and wonders why history just repeats itself for him over and over again. The same thing would happen whenever he hears songs by UNIQ. These are his songs, but they all ended up becoming some kinds of scars in his heart.

But before he continues to be more depressed about this fate, the phone vibrates, showing that there is a new message from Wooseok.

_ How come he's still awake? _ Seungyoun is surprised. He thought Wooseok looked pretty sleepy in the videos he posted on Instagram a while ago.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Wooseok asks in the message.

"I'm in my car. I just finished practicing and now am heading home," Seungyoun answers.

"How about having a drink with me before going home? I feel bored."

_ Wait so he's not in the dorm in TOP Media? Otherwise, he would not invite me for a drink right now. _

Seungyoun thus asks, "Where are you now?"

"In a hotel. Didn't you see in my Instagram video that I was sitting in a hotel room?" Wooseok replies.

Seungyoun opens Instagram again, and indeed, in the background of Wooseok's video, there were several generic paintings that one would usually see in a hotel room.

"Why are you in a hotel? And by the way, I'm driving today, so I can't drink." Seungyoun says.

"My agency hasn't decided on a plan for me yet. So they asked me to stay in a hotel for a few days for now. You know, the disbandment was too sudden and… everything is a mess right now. Anyway, can you come here? We used to drink together a lot, didn't we? In the Swing dorm. And you can just take a taxi home if you can't drive afterward."

Wooseok's words seem like he is begging, and he even adds a cute emoji which he seldom used before. This makes Seungyoun's heart flutter a bit. Yes, they used to have late-night drinking and chatting with Seungwoo and Hangyul in Wooseok's single room. Sometimes they would also order chicken feet to go with the beer. That was why Seungyoun later became more tolerant of this weird food.

"So are there other people?" Seungyoun asks since he recalls other members.

"No. I'm alone. Come on, just get your ass here already. I have prepared beer and chicken feet." Wooseok then sends the address of his hotel and his room number in the next message.

Seungyoun sighs. Fine then. It's Friday night after all, and he can just call a taxi home if he's drunk.

Seungyoun feels awkward and nervous the moment he reaches the hotel and gets to Wooseok's floor. It's just so strange to come to another person's hotel room at midnight. Or maybe, because he actually has thought about some "censored" things so that he becomes nervous. _Anyway, don't be a coward Seungyoun, it's just a few drinks why are you acting like someone who has fallen in love for the first time?_ He cheers himself up and finally knocks on the door.

After a few seconds, he hears the click of the lock, and next thing he sees, a lovely face with a pair of doe eyes is in front of him, which makes his heart skips not just a beat. 

They haven't seen each other since the official disbandment. However, it seems that nothing has changed about Wooseok. He's still beautiful and glowing, enough to make Seungyoun feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach again.

"There you are!" Wooseok looks happy, and he opens the door wider to show Seungyoun inside. Although he's only living here temporarily, he still makes the room quite comfortable. Seungyoun immediately can tell that he still uses the scent diffuser from his Swing room, which smells so familiar and calming. Seungyoun feels relieved that he took a shower before leaving the practice room. Otherwise, his sweat would ruin the cozy atmosphere in the space.

"I mean… you haven't changed a bit." Seungyoun tries to find something to say.

"We just haven't seen each other for ten days, how can I change?" Wooseok smirks, and then he observes Seungyoun more carefully and says, "Wait, but I think you have gained some weight, haven't you?"

"Ah don't mention it. I am too easy to gain weight, especially on my face. I'm now living with my mom again, so you know, she's a good cook. But I'm also going to the gym now so I'll keep everything in shape, no worries." Seungyoun finishes his words but immediately feels regret. Did he sound too obvious to explain to Wooseok something that he might not even care? But it seems that Wooseok doesn't see it that way, he just keeps that ambient smile on his face, which is quite soothing for Seungyoun to see.

Seungyoun then looks around and finds himself the only sofa in the room to sit on. Meanwhile, Wooseok sits on the carpet on the opposite side as he always likes to sit that way. There is a glass table in between them, with beers and several boxes of delivered food on it. Undoubtedly, those are the chicken feet that Wooseok has ordered.

Wooseok starts to open each box, and at one point, he murmurs, "Well, I actually like your face being a little chubby. It's cute."

Seungyoun is surprised. He thinks maybe he has misheard something because, as he looks at Wooseok, the smaller man is still fixing his eyes on the foods as if he hasn't said anything at all. So Seungyoun decides to open a can of beer, and pushes it to Wooseok's side. Then he finds that there are actually some bottles of soju on the floor near where Wooseok is sitting. Apparently, he had some alcohol before he arrived. Seungyoun knows that Wooseok has good tolerance for alcohol, so that explains why the shorter man still looks all sober right now.

Seungyoun then opens another can of beer for himself and takes a sip. However, he can't help but stares at Wooseok, who is carefully dissecting a chicken feet, trying to separate the meat and tendon from the bones. He is always so diligent when eating chicken feet as if it is some kind of ritual.

Next thing, Wooseok gives the well-dissected chicken foot to Seungyoun, "This is for you. I know you are not good at eating it."

Seungyoun is surprised because Wooseok would only do this to the kids when they were still at Swing's dorm. Wooseok would help them peel the chicken feet in a way that was easier to bite.

Seungyoun eventually takes the food and sends it to his mouth. Wooseok then bites a chicken foot as well while looking at Seungyoun with his big shiny eyes as if he's waiting for some immediate food review. He is so beautiful even when he's doing something as mundane as… eating a chicken foot. _Is he even real_? Seungyoun wonders, and then he suddenly feels embarrassed by this intense gaze, so he looks away.

Wooseok senses Seungyoun's uneasiness because this is not the first time that Seungyoun would deliberately escape his gaze. Wooseok likes to observe people, and Seungyoun is his favorite target. After all, he has been interested in Seungyoun since… since they were attending the same school, and since they were at the same music shows. However, the older never really noticed him until they met again at the PDX.

Wooseok is drawn to Seungyoun's delightfulness and gentleness. And after they debuted together and lived in the same dorm, Wooseok realized that he became even more fond of this all-rounder. He likes how Seungyoun could always make him laugh at even the tiniest things. He also likes Seungyoun's artistic aura, which makes him quite mysterious sometimes. It is weird, really. Wooseok is the one who is said to be mysterious and intimidating, but he never shows that side in front of Seungyoun. He just can't. Also, his interest and even love for Seungyoun could never be concealed in his eyes. He realized that when he saw photos taken by some fan sites with them together. He would laugh at himself because he looked so whipped for Seungyoun, and maybe Seungyoun felt the same. The hearts in their eyes were so obvious that even Wooseok himself thought that no one would miss their mutual interests and fondness of each other. However, Seungyoun would never say anything about his feeling for him. And so Wooseok reminded himself to repress his emotion for Seungyoun in public. But after he failed multiple times, he decided to let it be. 

_ Anyways, we still have five years together. So it should be okay to keep this ambiguous relationship for another while.  _

That was what he told himself. 

However, it was so sudden that they disbanded. And now there is not even a chance to send such ambiguity anymore.

"Hey, does your agency have any plan for you?" Wooseok doesn't want to think about the depressing reality anymore, so he asks Seungyoun out of the blue.

Seungyoun now turns his head back to look at Wooseok: "No. My company doesn't care about what I do. So right now I'm going to record a dance video for the fans. And then I may just… go back to being Woodz."

"Woodz…" Wooseok mutters the name. He knows that what Seungyoun means is that he will probably go back to be a music producer and a solo artist again. He also knows how talented Woodz is, so he has no doubt that Seungyoun will become successful with the accumulated popularity now. However, for some reason, he feels a little disappointed. They have just parted for a few days, why they are now walking on totally different paths? Although he knows that for Seungyoun, nothing is absolute because he doesn't like to plan everything beforehand, it is still depressing to think that their future is like a dark tunnel without an exit right now.

"I was wondering, why isn't your Instagram account verified?" Again, Wooseok doesn't want to show his moodiness, so he finds something else to ask.

"It's not important. I don't really care about the verification. Also, if I got verified, is it for Cho Seungyoun or for Woodz? I don't even know." Seungyoun smiles lightly and then takes another gulp of beer.

Wooseok pouts, "Okay, fine. I know you have _so many_ identities." In fact, he is a little jealous of the fact that Seungyoun has all these talents and choices.

Seungyoun finds Wooseok cute when he pretends to be angry. And it also reminds him that a few days ago Wooseok was even "blaming" his fans for treating him like a fool on Instagram. _Damn, how can someone be this cute?_ Seungyoun shouts internally and then says, "Wooseokie, it is really a pity that we cannot see each other every day now."

"Ha! I know you've missed me!" Wooseok suddenly becomes more energetic and satisfied with Seungyoun's words, so he somehow teases him this way. And Seungyoun, who is so whipped for Wooseok's every move, now feels embarrassed because indeed, he misses Wooseok almost every day. But he also wonders why he is so weak in front of Wooseok. He would seldom care about other people's feelings and reactions during a conversation, but with Wooseok, he is always so cautious and afraid that he may make the other mad or something. 

_ Why am I like this? _

"I mean, I miss everyone." Seungyoun explains hurriedly to conceal his blush, "I miss all the members. See, I think Seungwoo hyung is very stressful these days. And I also worried whether the kids are doing okay in school. Are there classmates giving them a hard time or something?"

Wooseok lowers his head as he hears Seungyoun's concerns. He hasn't been worried too much about himself since he believed his own agency would just ask him to be solo like Jinhyuk. However, compared to worrying about other members as Seungyoun does, he realizes that he has been worrying about Seungyoun the most.

"You are worrying about others. How about yourself? Are you okay? I know you like to check on comments on social media. Don't let those affect you." Wooseok says to Seungyoun in a concerned tone.

Seungyoun is drinking his beer when he hears Wooseok's words. He feels flustered, so he drinks more in the next gulp. He always thinks that Wooseok's eyes could see through him, so that he actually has no secret in front of him, no matter how he tries to hide all his stress and worries.

"I'm okay. The fans on my Instagram are really nice and supportive. They send me DMs to cheer me up these days." Seungyoun tries to look unbothered.

"Wait, Instagram also has a DM feature?" Apparently, Wooseok is quickly drawn to this new thing that he hasn't learned yet.

"Errr… yea. So when you post a story, they can send you something like a dm. And it's private, just between you two."

"Story?" Okay, another new thing for Wooseok.

"Oh, it's the thing that will disappear after 24 hours. You will see there are some round buttons on the top of the app. And there is one on the left side with a 'plus' sign. You can click on it and record a 'story.'" Seungyoun doesn't know if he has explained clearly, but he tried.

"Then you must have received numerous DMs every day?" Wooseok asks. He seems very impressed, so he leans a bit closer to Seungyoun across the table.

"True. Whenever I post a story, I immediately get hundreds of messages, haha. It's overwhelming." Seungyoun answers.

"Then why don't you turn off the function? I bet the app can do it."

"Well, because the fans keep me accompanied. I feel like there are so many people talking to me, even though I can't reply to them." Seungyoun answers, and then finishes the last drip in his can.

_ He's just a lonely boy.  _ Wooseok signs internally.

"Did you feel lonely when you were with us?" Wooseok then asks, the "us" means the X1 members, of course.

"No. I was happy everyday at Swing. I wasn't feeling lonely at all."

"Then how about when you were with me?" Wooseok questions again while grabbing another can of beer, as if he didn't say anything that provoking.

However, Seungyoun is sensitive enough to blush upon hearing that question. He doesn't know if Wooseok just said it randomly or he was teasing him. But thank god his face would often turn red when he drinks alcohol, so Wooseok may not suspect why he is so flustered now.

"Er… when I was with you… I felt quite comfortable, natural… you know, because we are the same age friends." Seungyoun answers indirectly to the question.

"Do you feel lonely now? When you look at my eyes now, do you feel lonely?" Now Wooseok is not planning on backing up at all. He stares at Seungyoun and inquires. At this moment, Seungyoun finds that Wooseok's face is actually quite red than just now. His lips are also more plumpy, probably due to the spiciness of the food. Seungyoun is quite startled by the situation, so he leans back on the sofa and coughs awkwardly.

And Wooseok, who is apparently disappointed, sits back on the carpet and sighs internally.

The room is suddenly so quiet, and the atmosphere feels strange.

Wooseok finishes his own beer and lays his eyes on the boxes on the table. There are still many chicken feet left, but now he doesn't feel like eating at all. In fact, he asked Seungyoun to come here tonight because he missed him a lot. He missed the time when Seungyoun would show up at his room, asking to play his video games; and he also missed the time when they had snacks and drinks together at midnight. Although other members would also come at times, nothing compared to the happiness he felt when Seungyoun was there. However, as Wooseok looks at Seungyoun right now, he suddenly feels scared. He is scared that he will eventually become a passenger in the elder's life. After all, Seungyoun is also Woodz, Luizy, and he has a lot of friends associated with each of his different identities and circles. So what is him—Kim Wooseok—to this man?

Seungyoun leans on the sofa and glares Wooseok, whose eyes are no longer fixed on him, and he suddenly feels a sense of loss, too. Maybe, as time goes by, Wooseok will eventually become an ordinary friend? An acquaintance? But that's normal, right? Because time and distance are cruel. Just think about all his former teammates in UNIQ. They spent a good many years together, but now they are scattered in different places, doing various jobs, and seldom contact each other. Nobody is wrong, though, it's just that different paths lead you to separate lives. So how about him and Wooseok? Are they going to end up like that?

"I don't want to be forgotten by you."

Suddenly, Wooseok's voice breaks Seungyoun's pessimistic thought. He looks back at the shorter man who is sitting on the floor, and then the latter utters again: "Will Cho Seungyoun forget me? Can I also befriend Woodz then?" Wooseok asks, but his voice clearly sinks by the end of the sentence.

Right now in Seungyoun's eyes, Wooseok looks so beautiful and tame under the dim light in the room. But there is definitely a sense of loneliness that is seldom shown on his angelic face.

"If everything will return to what I had before X1, it will be too sad, too hard for me… I don't want that…" Wooseok murmurs.

_ I don't want to lose you. I want to have more stories with you.— _ Wooseok thinks to himself. He believes he's a little tipsy now, but of course, it's not because of the beer, but probably the soju he had before Seungyoun came in, which would always hit him back later.

Seungyoun suddenly feels soft as he looks at Wooseok, who gazes at the floor and looks all sad and vulnerable. He worryingly explains, "Of course I will not forget you. Do you think I have amnesia or something?"

"Even though we are no longer teammates, can you still see me sometimes? Please? You know that I will buy you beer and chicken feet, so please?" Wooseok looks at Seungyoun with his watery eyes, his voice sounds almost like begging.

"Yes, I will," Seungyoun answers gently. And instantly, he stretches his arm and pats on Wooseok's head, even though this may not be a normal action between two friends of the same age.

"Contact me when you feel lonely, okay? I sleep late. You know that." Wooseok mutters.

Looking at Wooseok within such a short distance, Seungyoun thinks that he is already drunk, drunk in Wooseok's softness and beauty after the smaller man becomes tipsy.

"Okay," Seungyoun confirms.

"And you? Do you have any request for me?" Wooseok asks in return.

Seungyoun pulls his arms back from Wooseok's head since it suddenly hits him how close they are right now. And then he scratches his chin and answers clumsily, "Er… maybe say 'good night' to me every now and then?"

"That's it?" Wooseok blinks his eyes, indicating that this is too easy a task for him.

"Yea. I actually like it when people say 'good night' to me." Seungyoun blushes, "See, when we were together at Swing's dorm, whenever I left your room, you would say that to me. But now, I don't hear that anymore…"

Wooseok chuckles while seeing Seungyoun, who is being quite awkward in explaining his true heart. He thinks that Seungyoun is so clumsy sometimes, even though the taller would also laugh at him for his clumsiness when he lost direction on stage or couldn't figure out how to use a new tech gizmo. 

"Then I'll start tomorrow," Wooseok smiles.

In fact, Seungyoun doesn't drink much later, since he is already "drunk" by being with Wooseok. He still wants to maintain his sanity.

However, Wooseok becomes more and more intoxicated later. When it's almost 2 am, the younger man stands up but trips himself by the table. Seungyoun immediately goes to hold him, yet Wooseok turns around and smiles, "It's okay. It's just... my feet are numb. I need to use the bathroom so don't follow me."

Seungyoun thus watches Wooseok, who tries to balance himself by the wall until he reaches the bathroom. And he suddenly recalls that, throughout the night, Wooseok has said "I know you" and "you know that" many times, as if he was deliberately reminding Seungyoun about how close they are, and don't forget him… 

_ Darn it. Why are you so cute? And why am I so useless? _

"How can I forget you. I haven't even liked you enough yet." He yells towards the shorter's back.

Wooseok is already at the bathroom door, he hears the sound and turns around, but only trips himself again. He feels so drunk and he can only squint at Seungyoun. Then he sees that Seungyoun is coming to him, probably looking worried, and the next thing he knows, Seungyoun circles his waist and pulls him up into his chest.

Seungyoun knows that Wooseok is skinny, but this is the first time that he actually holds him tightly around the waist and truly feels the fragileness of him.

"Seungyounie, I'm fine." Wooseok murmurs with a smile.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Seungyoun grumbles. He places the drunk Wooseok on his laps and keeps the position of holding him from the back. It's weird. He doesn't feel shy or embarrassed at all now. It feels so natural as if this is the way they should touch each other from the very beginning.

And then Seungyoun hears the smaller man in front of him is mumbling something, so he rests his chin on his shoulder and nods, indicating him to speak louder.

"I really like you, Cho Seungyoun. And if you are Woodz, I like you too. Sorry, please… forgive my greediness…"

Seungyoun has no idea how fast his heart is racing right now. He is ecstatic, but at the same time frustrated: _why is Wooseok the one who confesses the first? Why not me?_

But maybe this doesn't matter at this point. Seungyoun tries to calm himself down and whispers to Wooseok's ear, "Okay, I represent Woodz to tell you that he likes you, as much as Cho Seungyoun does."

***

They later sleep together on the big bed in the hotel room. Of course, nothing happens. They just each occupy one side and fall asleep the moment they hit the pillow. Both of them are tired and drunk.

The next morning, Wooseok goes to his agency very early. And when Seungyoun wakes up, he receives a message from Wooseok: "You can stay at my place as long as you like. I had to leave early, sorry. Also, check my Instagram tonight."

Seungyoun rubs his eyes and suddenly remembers that last night, they probably had confessed to each other.

_ Wait, that wasn't a dream, was it? But does the confession count if it was said when we were drunk? _ Seungyoun panics. _And what does Wooseok think?_

Seungyoun cannot concentrate on anything for the entire day. He doesn't even want to check his social media. He practices in the company and then goes home early, apologizes to his mom for spending the previous night at a friend's place forgetting to tell her. But his understanding mom is not mad at all.

He finally looks at his cellphone after getting onto his cozy bed late at night. The moment he opens his Instagram, he immediately sees hundreds of new DMs. He picks some to read, and thankfully, they are all warm and encouraging words from his fans. He feels grateful and satisfied and again tells himself that he will never turn this feature off because he loves being accompanied by the fans on social media.

Meanwhile, he finds a message that says, "Why don't you follow woo.ddadda?"

And this reminds him that Wooseok told him to check his Instagram tonight.

So he types "w-o-o" in the search bar and from there to get into Wooseok's account. Okay, so he uploaded two selfies in two different posts, even though he could just combine them into one.

Seungyoun looks at the first one, it says, "good night."

He then taps the second one, and it says, "잘자."

_ Okay, what's all this about?  _ Seungyoun wonders. But then as he stares at the beautiful face of Wooseok on his screen, he remembers that he should be more worried about their current status, like, what are they, after last night…

This makes him anxious again, and he couldn't help but refresh the Instagram page for no reason until suddenly, a new post pops up on Wooseok's page.

Seungyoun hits it, and then he sees Wooseok is lazily leaning his chin on a white pillow--an angle that he likes the most when taking a selfie. Wooseok looks just like a small pet, looking at the camera with his innocent eyes.

_ Wooseok is so narcissistic.  _ Seungyoun smiles fondly. _All the photos he posted on here are selfies._ But Seungyoun wouldn't mind at all.

However, he then hears a soft voice coming from the video, saying, "잘자요."

For some reason, this really hits Seungyoun hard. _Wooseokie is too cute!!! This is unlawful!!!_ He throws his phone in the air and covers his face with his palms. _Damn, how I wish he could only be mine…_

A few seconds passed, Seungyoun hears his cellphone vibrates even though he just threw it to the other side of the bed. He gets up and grabs it. Oh, it's a message from Wooseok. Seungyoun's heart beats fervently again. 

"Have you checked my Instagram? I know how to post photos, videos, and I just typed in English, haha."

Seungyoun smiles lovingly at his phone. Sometimes Wooseok is so childish, while other times he is so empathetic and caring. Seungyoun thinks about how to reply, but another message comes again from Wooseok:

"The latest video of 'good night' was for you. I'm here for you. So don't feel lonely, okay? Promise me." The message ends with an emoji of a blushing face. 

_ Ahhhhh--- _

Seungyoun again throws his phone in the air, buries his face in the pillow, and screams internally: _Why is he so cute I just can't!!!_

Five minutes later...

"Silly Seokie, you know there are ways to combine photos and videos together in one post? I will teach you next time when we meet. *blush emoji*"

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> My seungseok fics here are mostly translated from Chinese to English by myself. Please pardon my mistakes in grammar and vocabulary.  
> Also, you can find me on Twi: @Meow_62.


End file.
